Age of the Arcane (Second Era)
The Second Era 1 million years ago * An curse is placed on the Elf's corrupting a large amount of them into Orcs * The Orc race is born * The Elf and Orc wars begin * Ancient magic is common 900,000 years ago * The Orc race loses the war with the Elf's * The Dwarf race is discovered * The Dwarf's begin to build their kingdoms * The Elf begin their crusade of light 870,000 years ago * Blood magic is discovered and used commonly 860,000 years ago * The first vampire lord is created Damien Kalon 855,000 years ago * The blood mage revolution began * Blood magic is banned 850,000 years ago * The elven crusade of light ends * The elf's create the tower of Arcane * The elf's finally gain complete control over the continent of Eyilela * The first humanoid animal transformation is recorded 760,000 years ago * The elven empire is the largest empire in Frozoria * The orc's settle their capital in the southern continent of Shaegrus * The dwarf kingdom wars begin for control of the eastern continent Igeon 700,000 years ago * The dwarf wars end and the dwarfs are united under a single king * Necromancy magic is discovered 698,000 years ago * The warlock Yszohr becomes a lich lord 680,000 years ago * Necromancy is out banned by the elf's council of elders 677,000 years ago * The first encounters with undead are reported 675,000 years ago * The undead threat is large and the elven empires prep for war * A plaque hits the world of Frozoria killing 30% of all life 674,000 years ago * The war of the graves begin * The first Human tribes are discovered in the western continent Iowes * The dwarf kingdom begins to battle the undead forces 673,900 years ago * The Astro Hammer is giving to Hamlet Dun Dur by the angel Malchediel * The kingdom of Dun Dur is founded * The order of Malchediel is created 673,510 years ago * Andrew Dun Dur arrives in Igeon 673,509 years ago * Andrew Dun Dur meets Yszohr and becomes his servant * Andrew Dun Dur is transformed into the lich Dead lord of Dun Dur 673,508 years ago * Dead lord arrives in Dun Dur 673,500 years ago * Dun Dur falls to the Dead lord * The order of Malchediel is slain by the Dead lord but seals away the Astro Hammer * Dead lord sends his armies to battle the humans in Iowes 673,480 years ago * Dead lords army's are destroyed in Iowes 670,000 years ago * The elf's begin to battle the undead * The human tribes form the great eight human kingdoms of Iowes * The Orc's begin to battle the undead 699,000 years ago * The races of the world become desperate and begin to lose against the undead * Carith The brave an Iron dragon opens a portal to the future 698,000 years ago * Carith The brave returns with newer magic that he gained from the future at the cost of his voice, which will aid with the undead * Carith the voiceless one shares his knowledge with the elf's 697,000 years ago * The elf's with their new magic begin to turn the tide against the undead 696,000 years ago * The elf's win their war against the undead * Yszohr defeated * The dwarfs meet with the elven kingdom and request aid against the undead,the elf's refuse * The elfes began to re build 695,000 years ago * Black rock is discovered by the Dwarfs * The Dwarfs begin to turn the tide against the undead 694,000 years ago * The dwarf win their war against the undead * The elves began to disagree about the gods they worship 693,000 years ago * The undead build their capital city in the swampy continent of Ucovoth 690,000 years ago * The elf's begin experimenting with crossing planes * The elven wizard Ocyorn, makes a deal with the demon Lamozhar learning forbidden magic * Ocyorn shares his knowledge with the elven council 689,000 years ago * The elven council uses its knowledge to open portals to the outer planes * Erythnul, god of envy and slaughter begins his invasion against the elven empires 670,000 years ago * The humans win their war against the undead at a heavy price 660,000 years ago * Erythnul sacks the golden city of Vleoglale * A large amount of the elf race dies in these events 655,000 years ago * The elf's try to make deals with other Gods but none would hear their cries 654,000 years ago * The light elf paladin Streley seals Erythnul away, and leads what remains of the elven forces against the remaining demons * Most the demons of Erythnul's army's are slain, but some manage to flee to other parts of the world 650,000 years ago * The Orc's begin to rebuild and plan their attack on the elf's